1. Field
A dishwasher is disclosed herein.
2. Background
In general, a dishwasher is a device that removes remaining dirt from dishes and cooking utensils (hereinafter, referred to as “washing objects”) accommodated in a washing space using wash water (and even dries the washing objects in some cases). FIG. 1 shows a conventional dishwasher.
The conventional dishwasher of FIG. 1 includes a cabinet 200 having a tub 210 that provides a washing space, an upper rack 220 and a lower rack 230 provided inside the tub 210 to accommodate a washing object, a sump 240 positioned under the tub 210 to store wash water, a lower arm 260 to spray the wash water onto the lower rack 230, an upper arm 250 to spray the wash water to or onto the upper rack 220, a pump P to supply the wash water from the sump 240 to the lower arm 260 through a first channel P1, and a second channel P2 branched from the first channel P1 to supply the wash water to the upper arm 250. The sump 240 receives the wash water supplied thereto through a water supply channel 241. The sump 240 drains the wash water therefrom through a drainage channel 243. The second channel P2 receives the wash water introduced into the first channel P1 through a valve V and provides the wash water to the upper arm 250.
However, the conventional dishwasher can wash the washing objects held on the upper rack only when the upper arm 250 is positioned between the upper rack 220 and the lower rack 230. Accordingly, the conventional dishwasher needs to essentially have a space to arrange the upper arm 250 between the upper rack 220 and the lower rack 230. Accordingly, in the case of the conventional dishwasher, a volume of the tub is limited, and thus, heights of the racks 220 and 230 or a size of a washing object to be accommodated in the racks 220 and 230 may be limited by a position of the upper arm 250. In addition, in the conventional dishwasher, the second channel P2 to supply wash water to the upper arm 250 needs to be positioned on an inner circumferential surface of the tub. Therefore, lengths and positions of the racks 220 and 230 may be limited by a position of the second channel P2.